Lord fluffy plushy
by Inkheartpony
Summary: What is this? what what? a plushie of lord sesshomaru that becomes lord sesshomaru when you are asleep? a young girl has a wish coem true! Conculded as well.
1. Chapter 1

Gohst: guess whose back? With a brand new fic

Declaimer: I don't own this

She smiled widely at the wrapped gift "What is it?" She asked hyper. The brown haired girl let her hazel eyes run along the lumpy gift trying to figure out the gift before she opened it. Her friends just grinned 'Open it Sarah you'll love it"

The girl opened the gift and gasped 'A sesshomaru plushy doll! How cute! Aww he sulking! Ill keep him next to me always!"

Sesshomaru suddenly sneezed and stoppted walking. Jaken moved next to him "What's wrong milord…You sneezed! I've never seen you sneez before"Sesshomaru made a face 'Hn..."Was Jakens only reply.

The girl put The plush toy on her pillow and yawned. Her friends laid out their sleeping bags. Her party had been so wonderful. She lay her ehad on the pillow and pulled the sheets over her "But I wish..I could meet the real Sesshomaru.."

Sesshomaru sneezed again this time into the fire and made rin Giggle "You must have a cold" Jaken laughed "Demons as strong as milord don't get colds stupid human!" Sesshomaru grunted "Jaken…Somethings wrong…a spell. "He mutterd as he tried to stand. Jaken stood up "Lord Shessomaru! Whats wrong! Can't you stand? Can you hear me?"

Sesshomaru fell over with a thud and began to vanish, appearing in his place was a Small soft doll that looked like him. Jaken gasped "This must be the work of a voodoo witch! Quickly rin! We must find the witch!"

Rin stood up 'Right!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes staring at the ceiling above him that held a picture of some red haired swordsman. He sat up with a sigh and stoppted as eh was laying on a soft bed, the smell of the room was overwhelming. The smell of stange perfume and human females. He looked at the bodies on the floor and the loud snoring, he turned next to him to find the female he laid next to was the scent that was the strongest. Wait. Why was he laying next to this female? Sesshomaru jumped up in confusion. Did he…Did he?


	2. SHOTGUN DADDY

Gohst: Here!

Disclaimer: I dun OWN

Sesshomaru made a face at the sleeping woman and could not resist the impulse to…Poke her.

Sesshomaru Poked the girl in the head with a claw "Wake up" He commanded. In one swift move the girl jumped up Screaming and contuiend to scream while stareing him straight in the face witch made shesshomaru trip over the sleeping body of one girl and crash into another.

Now all the girls sat up screaming, and when they saw him they screamed louder. Sesshomaru covered his ears falling to his knees "Sirens!" He yelled.

Sesshomaru felt something rush past his face and there was a large whole in the wall where a shotgun had hit. A very tall man Cocked the gun again "YOUR DEAD PEEPER!"

BANG

Sarah opened and eye "Omigod...Are guys ok?"

Zara sighed "Dimmit What was that!"

Kari made a face "Ahh! A man with a gun"

All the girls turned and screamed at Sarah's Father who was standing over them as a shadow until Sarah hit the lights "Daddy! Wtf!"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes jumping up and attacking at random things while rin and jaken ran for cover "Lord shesshomaru calm down!"

He turned his eyes wide "Ja…Jaken? Is that you…?" Rin looked up "Where were you lord sesshomaru"

Lord sesshomaru looked around '….Hell"


	3. bathroom riot

Gohst: here yall go the next funny chappy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ...but I do have a sessy plushie

Seshomaru glared down at the rivers edge eyes wide. He was so very confused and it was pissing him off. Someone was messing with him and he didn't like that.

Jaken frowned "Don't you worry milord I will do everything in my power to keep you from vanishing again"sesshomaru grunted and looked down. He didn't believe Jaken could do anything but the toad went on.

"I will not rest until I find the witch who has cast this horrid spell and force her to reverse it! I will burn her to a crisp and allow you to feed on her flesh for revenge and-"Shesshomaru winced"Jaken-"

"Then I will hunt down her clan-"

"Jaken."

"And her men!"

"JAKEN!"

Jaken turned with a cry at the vanishing demon lord"Lord Sesshomaru! Oh no not again"

She was in so much pain. Sitting on the bathroom floor tyring to get her head to stop spinning. Her fever had risen. This morning she new she had one when she woke up after yesterdays little adventure with the peeping tom. She thought it would pass. But it had gotten worse. She couldn't get up and she was passing out.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked around. The girl he woke up next to lay on the floor, the doll that was in her hands vanished before he could grab it. He sighed and knelled down"…Sick" He muttered pushing her with his foot then opening the stall door to a horde of screaming girls. His eyes twitched"Not...again..."

The girls threw make up and purses and one threw a cig at him ands he easily tossed them out of the way and barked at the girls sending them running out with cries and screams as he growled "Stupid humans…"He looked behind him at the passed out human and lifted her up with a frustrated sigh". Fine…Ill play along..."Suddenly a female cop walked in"Ok mister drop the girl!" She held up a gun. Sesshomaru started at it. He rembers that smell. His eye twitched:" Again…."She shot at him and he dodge running out the door quickly into the same crowd of girls who threw things at him he ran down the hall yelling"JAKEN!"

Jaken started at the plushie and frowned "This must be Sesshomarus counterpart! We must make sure no harm comes too it-"Rin hugged it" So cute!" Jaken snatched it "Hands off!"Rin garbed it'Hey let me hold it!"

Sesshoamru growled in pain he felt like he was being pulled apart. "What the devil is going on?" He cried out from behind the school. The girl opened her eyes and blinked"Sesshomaru?" He glanced 'Aha! You're the witch arnt you?"

The girl smeidl and hugged him before passing out. He blinked "Im….So confused"


	4. The plot

Gohst: Well someone finally bugged me enough to where ill make the next chappy...Thank Black December for this one… (We call her Samomo)

Sesshomaru nudged the sleeping woman at with his foot; one second ago she was all over him then just fell to the ground. He sighed. He had been in this world to long…Was he going to go back this time or not.

It has to have something to do with the girl; she was the one he saw every time he came to this strange place of screaming Women and angry mobs.

She rolled over and hugged his leg and he fell over"Damn...Stupid Human if you value your life-"She yawned"Mfffh Comfy…" He sighed pulling his leg away with unnecessary roughness that finally got her to wake up.

She sat up with a gasp"Omigod...Its you! Lord Shessomaru! "He felt himself starting to shrink' you witch…What spell have you cast on me!" She shook her head-I didn't I mean...You…"She blinked fro now she was stuttering to her plushie. She picked it up blinking" I must be loosing my mind…."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the face of jaken "My lord your awake! I have grate News!" He sat up with a groan "What is it Jaken…"He muttered looking around.

Rin jumped in" When you where changed we saw one of those poison insects of Narakus spying on us…"

Jaken glared" Stupid girl I wanted to tell him"

Sesshomaru glared" So its Narku who is doing all this…."He stood up as he herd laughter all around

"Phhffft tha-That's right sesshomaru…Bwhahahahah! I'm sorry man but-but this is my bets one yet" The puppet appeared holding its sides" You…You where attacked by a horde of teenaged girls. Shot at by an over protective father and so confused you thought you had Gone mad….Ands the best part is…."He snikerd"Its not even finished yet" Sesshomaru killed the puppet with a growl" That bastards playing with me….."He growled

The next time he was vanished into that world. He would simply kill the girl.


	5. the return of shoutgun daddy

Again this update is brought to you by Lady Black December 9Call her semomo!!)

Gohst: Disclaimimg the fic I am

Sesshomaru sat by the river thinking of how to kill the girl. Quickly or ask questions then kill her? Why should it matter shell die as she dies.

Jaken sat next to him" If you'd like Milord ill find the girl and kill her?"

He ignored jaken completely and watched rin chance a fish around in the water. Suddenly he heard voices

"_No let me go let me go!"_

"_Shut up and stand still ill make this fast. Hold her down boys!!"_

Sesshomaru lifted his ehad"Jaken do you hear that?"

'I hear nothing milord-MILORD! It's happing again! You're fading!!"

Sesshomaru touched his forehead lightly, that weird feeling again. He tried to stand and the next thing he knew he was standing to the back of a group of boys surrounding a body. He smelt blood.

"What are you doing?" He asked as if he cared. The boys shit up one jumping off the body of the gril...Yes THAT girl. She wasn't looking to good. A thought struck him. If she is always asleep when he appears…Yes it all connected when the girl was asleep he would be swept into her world…So if he killed her then….

Sesshomaru made quick work of the men no longer caring of this world's difference.

A kill is a kill if there where any consequences he would simply kill some more.

He would nudge the girl with his foot. A blow to the head is what knocked her out and had her bleeding. He heard a cry behind him and jumped into the shadows as the girls he remberd being on the floor before when he was shot at came rushing up"kari call 911!!"

One pulled out a small square device and pushed buttons on it witch made weird sounds and she held it to her hear yelling franticly into he phone" They are on their way. It's ok Sarah…"

The girl opened her eyes seeing sesshomaru'Lord fluffy saved me"

They all laughed "Still joking when you're bleeding to death that's you for you"

She shook her head and pointed at the demon whose eye was twitching' Lord fluffy? Is that what you just said? I know I think I heard it but I don't believe my ears…"He wanted to kill her…But didn't do do the fact he'd be trapped in this world forever.

The girls shot up" Its shesshomaru!! The real shesshomaru!"

They backed away and as the girl became fully awake by this excitement he felt that feeling again' listen up you insects. I come here every time that girl sleeps…You better find out why that is because the next time I come here ll-" Sarah's father showed up with his shoutgun"You again! Dirty perv!! Ill kill you!!" sesshoamru backed up' you!! Again! Dirty human! Ill destroy you!!"

Bang! BANG!

Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken who was staring wide eyed at the tree behind seshomaru witch had been hit by the bullet witch sesshoamru deflected' It followed me back" He said witch a shrug. Rin grinned" Can I keep it? "

They started at her for a long moment the sesshomau laid down. He could hear Naraku laughing so hard tears where falling from his eyes. Rolling around on the ground choking on his own spit.

God forbid his brother ever found out


	6. Inuyasha gets a mirror

This update brought to u by mysterious stranger and inuyasha lover 4 ever yall

Disclaimer: you know…I don't own this!

Sesshomaru paced back and forth frustrated. Killing the girl wasn't the answer and he could not find naraku and kill him. What can he do?

Mean while at the same time Sarah was pacing equally as frustrated. Sesshomaru? Showing up when she was asleep? The demon lord sesshomaru? In her room every night! She decided maybe she didn't need sleep so much.

Her father paced back and forth. A stalker? On his daughter? Was his shot gun enough?!

Inuyasha paced back and forth. Annoyed and frustrated. He couldn't find heads or tails of naraku, and Kagome took this time out to return to her world? Stupid woman.

Naraku suddenly appeared before inuyasha"Psst Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha drew his balde'Naraku! There you are finally come out of hiding have you"

Naraku smiled" No no my dear boy. I want to show you something funny"

Inuyasha looked at naraku like he was insane"…Hu?!"

Sesshomaru stared at his reflection in the water deep in thought. How to fix this situation. He sensed his brother coming near and at the same time he felt himself fading again. Surely the girl wasn't asleep already!!

Inuyasha blinked at the fading sheshomaru"…Uhh what the-"

Naraku smiled widely"Ooo just in time…Here inuyasha with this mirror you can watch what happens next"Inuyasha picked it up and sniffed it glaring at naraku as he vanished. Sesshomaru did at the same time.

Sarah yawned. She couldn't stay up any longer. Just a little longer.

Her dad stood over her and frowned. Just a little longer. Sesshomaru hid behind the door watching. Stupid man with his stupid guns.

Inuyasha blinked into the mirror-what the hell…Is sheshomaru stalking someone?"Inuysahs looked interested and ate a bag of potato chips as he sat down to watch what would happen next.


	7. Laughing attack!

Here yall go I'm sorry I was so slow on the update I was running around fan fiction reading other ppls stories and joined a hundred c2s heheh

Disclaimer: I dun own any of this except myself

Sesshomaru watched shotgun daddy with growing aggravation. The girl sleeping deeply at his side and the man and a small terrier puppy watching over her. Sesshomaru shook his head. He had to find the connection to his world and hers and sever it quickly. But how could he with that man in the way. If he killed him the girl could become uncooperative. That's the last thing he needed.

BACK WITH INUYASHA

Inuyahsa watched seeshomaru pace the floors of this home. Her regonized the time period sesshomaru was in and scoffed" he won't last a second in the 'present' I see ramen it has to be the' present'".

Naraku shook his ehad"to tell you the truth im not sure where I have sent our dear lord fluffy…He sure looks unhappy hehehe"

Inuyasha glanced at him"…You bug me….Hey! he's doing something...bought' time too..."

BACK TO SEESHY

Sesshomaru bent on one knee in the door way and stared directly at the pup. The pup begins to whine and bark backing away from the door. The Shotgun daddy turned to the dog" What is it diaper dog?"(Lol my dad calls my dog that because it dragged a dirty diaper on our porch one day)

The dog turned to the back door running at it barking and scratching, so the man opened the door and followed the dog out. Just enough time for the ever so quick sesshomaru to snatch the slumbering girl from the couch and run out the front door with her under arm.

INUYASHA AGAIN.

Inuyasha blinked"hehehe look at him go…Man he kind of looks freaked out"

Naraku nodded" you should have seen him while he was being chased by a group of young human girls throwing odd objects at him"

Inuyahsa noted seeshomaru must have walked into a place kagome often called'the girl's room' for every time he did the same thing would happen"wemon…"

SESSHY

Shesshomaru looked down at the screaming girl with a raised brow. She had woken up and began to scream for no reason what-so-ever.

She just stared at him screaming. And screamed. Blinked gasped and screamed. Closed her eyes and scream. Wave her arms and scream. Gasp and scream then fall asleep again.

Sesshomaru dropped the girl backing away eye twitching'…did I…break it?"

INUYAHSA

"…………………………….."

Naraku busted out in a laugh so loud that Kagura flinched in the castle"…did …did you hear that too Kana?"(sp?) kana nodded slowly wide eyed and kohaku (sp?) shook"Im…sacred!!"

Inuyahsa backed away from naraku blinking. "Dude….Calm down man. You're freaking me out…"

SESSHY

Sesshomaru sat down against a tree. The girl's home was at the edge of a small patch of woods. He looked down at the girl with a sigh". This will be a long night..."


	8. Naraku is gay he wheres marykay

Gohst-chan here with your next chappy…for those who read my profile I will keep my word and go back and finish all my stories after the completion of this one and maybe do a few one shots…Today's chapter has more to do with the romance part then funny…Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't sue me I get enough of that when my parents are in the same state-- I dun own this

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping girl clinging to his fluffy tail. What the hell was all that screaming a bought, he swore he could hear naraku laughing back home. He wondered why in the short time of her being awake he hadn't felt himself fading. Sesshomarus clogs went to work and in seconds he came to an answer that seemed logical in all this madness.

It was because they where touching. Yes he had been holding the girl when she was screaming….Then back at the place where the screaming women were where she woke up, hugged him, and fell asleep again he was holding her to. Sesshomaru mentally smirked. A loop hole in Narakus plan, if he was in constant contact with the girl he could find what connected him with this world and break the link.

He wondered to the side why the girl was asleep in that room full of women anyway. It could be possible, that the frail human girl...was ill?

He looked down at her and frowned. She is sick, eh could tell why the girl sleeps so much...No wonder Naraku picked this girl for his plan, he might have slipped the illness on her himself. Shesshomaru reached down and pushed strands of hair from the girls face to get a better look at her.

INUYAHSA.

Inuyahsa was bored with the two, shesshomaru was a little to close to the human girl for his comfort. What if he ate her? And all Inuyahsa could do was watch through a mirror? Kagome would kill him if he let seshhomru do something to the girl.

Naraku yanwed"poor little thing…."He said aloud to himself "I almost feel bad for doing it to her…."

Inuyasha glanced at him then at the others"Hmmm…"Suddenly naraku jumped on inuyahsa in a flying glomp"YOW! WTF!"

Narku pulled on his ears" Don't thing a bought leaving yet I have plans for you two Inuyahsa"

"What are you gay? GET THE HELL OFF ME"

"No..I like being on your back.."

"Gahh!?"

"Your hair is so nice inuyasha…."

"What the..PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON MAN!"

SESSHY

Sesshomar blinked as the girl raised her head from him. He garbed her wrist and she looked up at him wide eyed"…..Kya!! omigod don't kill me!!"

Sesshomaru lifted the girl up as he stood"Now..listen to me very carefully little girl"He said pulling her behind him"You are to do what I say, when I say it and don't ask questions..Understand?"

The gril nodded looking up at him mouth open in disbelief"Holy crap...I think I just wet myself"

(All I can do for now cya!!)


	9. Jaken is green

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his gang….I don't even own the shoes im wearing now.

Rin walked through the woods carrying the doll of her dear lord shesshomaru close to her. She was confused and worried and a bit scared, but her Master Jaken was next to her just as worried so she felt better. She walked along side him sniffing, but stopped at an odd sight.

Naraku lay on top on a screaming inuyasha who was trying to get away by any means necessary. Rin tilted her head but Jaken pulled her down "Don't look Rin!! Avert your eyes!!"

SESSHY

Shesshomaru grew tired of trudging along the small forest pulling the human girl along behind him. He sighed and looked at her, but she refused to look at him and was staring at a lady bug that landed on her shirt.

Shesshomaru frowned "Ill ask you again…what is the connection between your world and mine, it must have been recently added.." The girl coughed and looked up" I don't know….But now that you mention it..My most recent items would have to be my birthday presents"

Shesshomaru blinked "did you get any gifts from a stranger?"

She looked thoughtful "Nope…"

Shesshomaru pulled on her arm so she started walking again

_He is ganna kill me im going to die….this is just grate, I finally meet shesshomaru…and he kills me. Why is he taking so long to kill me? Is he going to rip my arm off and let me bleed? Leave me in the woods to die of hunger? Eat me?_

Shesshomaru looked at the girl and frowned "what…Why have you stopped walking?"

Without realizing it she had stopped walking and began to cry, now she let it out full blast and shesshomaru looked confused "Stop that." She didn't. "I said stop crying."

She cried louder.

'I won't ask you again girl."

She wailed.

Shesshomaru wanted to shut her up, but he couldn't kill her…so how?

He sighed "why are you crying?"

She looked up at the demon lord who was glaring death down at her and sniffed :Because I don't wanna die yet"

Shesshomaru looked away to stop a laugh that would probably scare the girl into a hear attack "Im not going to kill you…"_ yet._ "I only wish for your help to return me back to my own world…Now. Will you please silence that awful crying"

The girl looked at him then smiled widely. Shesshomaru was caught off guard. That grin, reminded him of Rin. Did all human girls have that goofy grin that they flashed for no reasonable or sane reason?

Shesshomaru pulled on her arm 'Wipe that grin off your face or ill change my mind. Let's go. Now"

She nodded "Hai lord shesshomaru "

INU

Rin watched through the mirror and smiled widely "Look master Jaken…Shesshomaru made a friend" Jaken snuffed "Don't be stupid girl…GAH why is milord holding hands with that human filth?"

Rin giggled "master Jaken is jealous…maybe he prefers her over you because your greens…oh why are you so green" Jaken waved the staff " ahggh! Stop asking that!!!"

Inuyasha was crawling away "SOMEONE HELP!"

Naraku garbed his legs "Awww don't leave im not done with you"

A sudden win made everyone's head turn "Look what we go here…a mutt and a dead man"

SESSHY

Shesshomaru walked a little farther before the girl begged for a break, as they sat the quite of the forest washed over them.

A single sound broke all the peace.

Cha-click

The girl's eyes widened and so did shesshomaru.

"Kuso"


End file.
